


Catene

by Nelith



Category: Original Work, Vampiri
Genre: Contenuti forti, M/M, Sex, Splatter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si chinò su di lui, strappando piccoli brandelli di pelle dalla faccia ormai scarnificata con una sottile lama di argento che aveva prelevato dalla tasca dei pantaloni, in questo modo non sarebbe riuscito a guarire e il dolore sarebbe stato molto più intenso. L'immortalità è una bella cosa, i giochi si rompevano con più difficoltà e duravano più a lungo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catene

  
  
CATENE  
 

 

 

Le manette stringevano i polsi lacerando la carne, mentre Will cercava di liberarsi un'altra volta dalla costrizione in cui era stato imprigionato, senza alcun successo. Davanti a lui il vampiro si ergeva maestoso nei suoi eleganti abiti vittoriani. Aveva lunghi capelli corvini e gli occhi dello stesso colore del cielo estivo. Era bello, con un corpo asciutto e ben modellato che aveva fatto perdere la testa a più di una nobildonna sposata o libera, indistintamente e spesso, seppur in modo più velato, anche a molti uomini. Alexander si accarezzava la mano con un sottile frustino da cavallo, doveva essere appena rientrato da una battuta di caccia con i nobili, infatti gli stivali di pelle nera lucidi fino a qualche ora prima, ora erano sporcati da piccole macchie di fango rappreso.

«Mi stavi aspettando Will? Mi dispiace, ho tardato un po' ma non ti preoccupare, non mi potrei mai dimenticare di te.» Si avvicinò di qualche passo e gli accarezzò il volto con la punta di cuoio della frusta, percorrendo i contorni del suo viso e spostando da una parte alcune ciocche di capelli biondi. Poi si voltò, attratto da un suono, e colpì con un calcio un altro corpo legato e martoriato accanto che si limitò a gemere, dissanguato e stordito. Lo colpì più forte per spostarlo, facendo tintinnare le catene e aggiungendo anche il sangue allo stivale un tempo lucido. Will guardava il compagno di prigionia agonizzante, sapeva che se quello fosse stato umano, non sarebbe sopravvissuto così a lungo. «Sei preoccupato per lui William? Non dovresti…» Il vampiro non era felice, gli occhi azzurri si stavano tingendo di rosso e in preda alla collera colpì il biondo sul collo con il frustino, là dove si potevano distintamente numerosi fori rossi che ricordavano tutti i morsi subiti e che si stavano lentamente rimarginando.

Gemette dolorante, voleva fuggire da quella cantina, ma non riusciva a liberarsi. Diventava ogni notte più debole perché il suo carceriere gli faceva arrivare solo quanto necessario per mantenerlo in vita e senza forze, mentre di notte si divertiva con lui e torturava il compagno di cella che ormai aveva dimenticato tutto, se non il dolore.

Alexander decise di rivolgere la sua attenzione al ragazzo agonizzante, aveva avuto degli impegni quella notte e non era riuscito a fare tutto ciò che desiderava, ma l'alba era ancora lontana, e il tempo non mancava.

Si chinò su di lui strappando piccoli brandelli di pelle dalla faccia ormai scarnificata, con una sottile lama di argento che aveva prelevato dalla tasca dei pantaloni, in questo modo non sarebbe riuscito a guarire e il dolore sarebbe stato molto più intenso. L'immortalità è una bella cosa: i _giochi_ si rompono con più difficoltà e durano più a lungo.

Dopo avere staccato gli ultimi pezzi di pelle dal volto, ormai ridotto a una maschera di carne viva sanguinante, lo strattonò per i capelli strappandogliene alcune ciocche e rovesciandolo di schiena, mettendo in mostra il corpo mutilato; era stato evirato. Will aveva assistito alla procedura e difficilmente lo avrebbe dimenticato. Non era stata utilizzata una lama d'argento ma argento fuso, dopo che una mano artigliata ne aveva strappato la virilità.

Negli occhi erano state incise piccole croci sempre con l'utilizzo di lame forgiate in quel nobile metallo, così da privarlo anche della vista.

La lingua invece era stata strappata sempre allo stesso modo,  ma piantata con un cuneo d'argento alla base della sua colonna vertebrale. Quello Will non lo aveva capito. Aveva compreso che il cuneo servisse a privarlo dell’uso delle gambe, e quindi di ogni possibilità di fuga; ma non aveva capito il perché della lingua, ma forse era solo per il puro piacere macabro e morboso del vampiro.

Le altre torture erano state piuttosto ovvie, visto quello che era successo, come la devastazione dei timpani anche quella effettuata con poche e terribili gocce di argento: ma il cuneo con la lingua lo aveva lasciato molto perplesso.

Era stato solo l'inizio della sua agonia e Will aveva assistito a ogni singola tortura che il vampiro eseguiva su quella creatura. Adesso Alexander però si stava stufando, quel giochino così resistente iniziava ad annoiarlo. Adesso aveva voglia di qualcos'altro e Will sapeva bene cosa, non aveva bisogno di guardarlo negli occhi per capirlo, ma comunque non poteva far a meno di osservarlo.

Lo vide lanciare da una parte della cantina il frustino, poi togliersi la giacca e appoggiarla su uno di quegli scaffali contenenti numerose bottiglie di vino che riempivano la cella improvvisata. Lo guardò mentre si sfilava la cintura lasciandola cadere a terra: non era successo nulla ma il vampiro era già eccitato, gli era bastato il pensiero di quello che stava per succedere per risvegliare il suo corpo. Will strattonò le catene per l'ennesima volta, ma non cedevano. Riuscì solo a guardarlo con quei suoi occhi verdi spaventati, implorandolo in silenzio perché sapeva che non lo avrebbe comunque ascoltato: aveva provato fin troppe volte a farlo ragionare e aveva guadagnato solo dei manrovesci. Quindi si limitava a osservarlo mentre si avvicinava a lui che non possedeva più nemmeno la protezione dei vestiti come difesa, dato che erano stati strappati via molte notti prima, quando tutto era iniziato.

Will si sentì afferrare per i capelli obbligandolo a riversare la testa all'indietro e scoprire il collo devastato. Le zanne del vampiro affondarono senza pietà, dolorose come due lame d'acciaio, ma solo all'inizio perché Alexander sapeva bene come morderlo e lui non riuscì ad impedire al suo corpo di scaldarsi. Quando la mano calò tra le sue gambe non poté fare a meno di gemere e muoversi cercando di aumentare quel contatto. Lo sentì sorridere contro la sua pelle e tutto quello che Will riuscì a sussurrare fu _stronzo_. Il vampiro si allontanò di colpo lasciandolo per terra stordito, eccitato e arrabbiato, dirigendosi verso l'altro che agonizzava a pochi metri da lui. Gli aprì una profonda ferita su un braccio dopo essersi slacciato i pantaloni, e aver liberato il membro molto più che semplicemente eccitato. Raccolse il sangue con la mano e mentre ritornava verso Will se lo spalmò sull'erezione. Il ragazzo deglutì, glielo aveva visto fare in più occasioni ma era sempre impressionante vedergli compiere quel gesto tanto erotico e quanto perverso. Quando gli tornò vicino lo costrinse a spalancare le gambe con un piede, e una volta che ci fu abbastanza spazio si inginocchiò tra di esse. Will si sentì afferrare l'erezione con la mano calda e sporca di sangue cercando di frenare un gemito di piacere ma riuscendoci solo in parte quindi emise un rantolo strozzato.

Il vampiro non si fermò a lungo in quella zona, andò più in basso accarezzandogli prima i testicoli, poi scendendo ancora di più, per cercare la piccola apertura tra le natiche, e una volta trovata vi inserì un dito, tracciando una lunga scia cremisi sul suo corpo pallido mentre lo esplorava con la mano umida. Will gemette e si contrasse durante quell'intrusione, ma la sua mano era così calda e piacevolmente scivolosa che non riuscì a restare impassibile. Alexander sapeva esattamente dove andare a stimolarlo, facendo mostra di una notevole abilità ed esperienza; senza contare la conoscenza accurata e approfondita che aveva di quel corpo pallido e ansante. Il corpo di Will ormai si era abituato a certe attenzioni e non riusciva a evitare di assecondarlo, era più forte di lui. Lo sentì mentre infilava un secondo dito facendolo urlare e inarcarsi all'indietro. Il dolore, anche questa volta, durò poco: Alexander era bravo e lui era abituato.

Lo torturò a lungo con quelle dita, fin a portarlo quasi all’estasi, poi però uscì di scatto dal suo corpo, senza troppe cerimonie, scatenando un dolore molto simile a quello della violenta intrusione. Lo lasciò gemere sofferente prima di afferrargli le ginocchia, obbligandolo a spalancare le gambe ancora di più, esponendolo completamente ai suoi gelidi occhi azzurri, che lo scrutavano come fosse un piatto esotico e prelibato. Will lo vide mentre si passava la lingua sulle labbra prima di avvicinarsi al suo sesso duro e in attesa: il dolore non aveva fatto scemare la sua erezione.

Alexander gli afferrò le natiche e lo sollevò mentre avvicinava il volto al sesso del prigioniero. Il dolore causato dalle zanne del vampiro che affondavano nel suo inguine, così vicino all'asta, fu lancinante; soprattutto quando l'altro prese a succhiare il sangue che usciva dalle due piccole ferite. Alexander gemeva estasiato mentre il liquido rosso gli scendeva in gola mentre William tratteneva a stento le urla di dolore. Il vampiro non poteva berne troppo, non voleva rischiare far scomparire l’erezione a causa della privazione di sangue, ma fu molto difficile separarsi da lui. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, vide gli occhi verdi di Will appannati: un misto di dolore e piacere che non era possibile descrivere a parole. Il vampiro sorrise compiaciuto da quella reazione e allontanò il volto dal suo inguine per tornare ad avvicinarsi con il resto del suo corpo, che fremeva in attesa di quanto stava per accadere. Gli sollevò il bacino afferrandolo per le cosce e lo penetrò senza alcuna delicatezza, spingendosi dentro di lui mentre lo teneva sollevato per agevolarsi l'ingresso. Will strattonò le catene fissate sopra la sua testa, senza riuscire a fare altro, dimenticandosi persino di respirare. Nonostante fosse abituato ai suoi modi _delicati_ , queste intrusioni brutali erano comunque una sofferenza; specie considerando le dimensioni notevoli del sesso di Alexander, che non sarebbe mai riuscito a essere gentile neppure impegnandosi. Il vampiro lo sentiva stringersi e contrarsi attorno al suo corpo e questo non poteva che eccitarlo maggiormente.

Nonostante la preparazione e il macabro lubrificante, il dolore era intenso e Alexander si divertiva a guardare la sua espressione stravolta dalla sofferenza e dall'estasi. Gli leccò la giugulare e lo obbligò ad inarcarsi di più, mentre giocava con il suo corpo, spingendolo oltre il limite della sopportazione.

Quando fu soddisfatto della posizione, iniziò a muoversi e Will agì di conseguenza senza riuscire a trattenere la voce, urlando e gemendo sia di dolore ma soprattutto per il piacere; chiedendo senza alcun ritegno o vergogna di non fermarsi, di continuare a muoversi, nonostante odiasse quella situazione.

«L'unica cosa che sei in grado di fare è aprire le gambe e farti scopare, mentre urli come se fossi una timida verginella. La squallidissima recita di una puttana.» La voce del vampiro era tagliente, forse più simile ad un ruggito piuttosto che ad una voce umana: sembrava furioso e probabilmente lo era.

«Non sono una puttana!» Will imprecava contro se stesso e contro il corpo che non riusciva a controllare. Non sapeva come fermarsi, avrebbe voluto tapparsi la bocca per non dargli soddisfazione, ma era più forte di lui, pensò addirittura di mordersi la lingua ma sapeva che lo avrebbe fermato non appena ci avesse provato; ad Alexander piacevano i suoi gemiti.

«Prima di conoscere me nemmeno sapevi il significato della parola _sesso_ : e adesso guardati. Ti dimeni come se ne andasse della tua esistenza, mi implori di continuare, di non fermarmi. Dimmi Will, dov'è il casto monaco timoroso del signore, che cosa ne è stato?» gli occhi verdi di Will si coprirono con un velo di lacrime mentre l'altro si muoveva senza dargli tregua o possibilità di salvezza. Si spingeva dentro di lui con forza, privandolo del respiro a ogni affondo, non cercava in alcun modo di essere delicato e dopo un primo momento in cui l’erezione di Will si era rilassata per colpa del dolore improvviso, ora era nuovamente duro e pronto per lui. Non lo toccò in alcun modo, si limitò ad affondare gli artigli nella carne delle sue gambe serrando la presa e aiutandosi nei movimenti. Voleva farlo venire in modo doloroso, torturandolo fino alla fine. Will ansimava distrutto, non ne poteva più, quelle spinte sembravano lacerarlo dall’interno, ma ormai aveva raggiunto quel punto in cui dolore e piacere sono la stessa cosa e il primo aumenta l’intensità del secondo. Alexander sapeva esattamente cosa fare e come farlo e Will venne con un urlo di piacere contro il suo stesso torace, mentre l'altro proseguì ancora per qualche tempo prima di svuotarsi dentro di lui.

«Adesso sei soddisfatto?» Gli occhi azzurri del vampiro fissarono gelidi il ragazzo premuto contro la parete della cantina che aveva appena parlato. «Per D... Maledizione Alex! Quante volte dovrò ancora ripeterti che tra me e quel gatto troppo cresciuto non c'è mai stato nulla?! Tu e la tua dannata gelosia del cazzo! Finiscila, una volta per tutte! E non guardarmi in quel modo! Sono stufo dei tuoi giochetti sadici. Voglio farmi un bagno. E liberami da queste catene benedette; mi stanno massacrando i polsi!» Lo sentì ringhiare mentre si sfilava dal suo corpo e iniziava a leccargli il suo seme sparso sullo stomaco e in seguito ripulirgli il membro dal sangue che aveva utilizzato come lubrificante, graffiandolo delicatamente con le zanne. «Alexander io non sono contro i giochetti sadomaso, ma sono stufo di stare in questo buco accanto a quell'ammasso di pulci sanguinate; hai idea di quanta fame io abbia?! Non puoi lasciarmelo qui accanto a dissanguarsi senza nemmeno farmelo assaggiare. Sei un bastardo!»

«Mi hai tradito...»

«Nella tua testa ti ho tradito! D... Come accidenti fa un vampiro del tuo livello a essere così... _insicuro_?! Da non credere.» Alexander non era per nulla convinto, sembrava imbronciato, forse offeso, mentre William era solo incazzato.

«Il suo odore era sul tuo corpo... il tuo splendido corpo …»Mentre parlava aveva ripreso ad accarezzarlo languidamente.

«Vorrei anche vedere, l'ho ferito quando ha provato a saltarmi addosso. Quante volte dobbiamo rifare questo discorso? Liberami e ti mostrerò quanto ci tengo a quel gatto pulcioso.» Il moro era dubbioso, ma questa volta cedette e con un sospiro rassegnato andò a recuperare la chiave delle manette dalla giacca. Will ci mise un po' a rimettersi in piedi, si massaggiò i polsi doloranti e si diresse verso il licantropo immobile sul pavimento. Lo afferrò per i capelli, quei pochi che restavano, e gli affondò le zanne nella giugulare. Bevve fino a saziarsi e quando il cuore della creatura smise di battere, lo fece cadere a terra per poi sfracellargli il cranio con un piede, spargendo materiale cerebrale per tutta la cantina.

Una volta che fu soddisfatto si avvicinò con passo sicuro al compagno che lo fissava a bocca aperta: quella reazione lo aveva reso felice. Will non lo aveva tradito.

Il biondo sorrideva ma comunque lo colpì con uno schiaffo facendolo cadere per terra, poi afferrò la giacca e la indossò per coprirsi almeno in parte.

«Ti ci vorrà un bel po' per farti perdonare questi ultimi giorni, ma puoi iniziare andando a prepararmi un bagno... _maestro_. » L'uscita dalla cantina di Will fu accompagnata dalla risata musicale di Alexander che era rimasto per terra a ridere, in mezzo alle parti di cervello del licantropo.

«Piccolo bastardo.»

«Ah, Alex?» William fece capolino dalla porta e incrociò subito lo sguardo dell'altro. «Non dimenticarti il frustino.» La sua voce era maliziosa e innocente, solo lui sapeva usare quel tono e Alexander non poté fare a meno di alzarsi in piedi in fretta, afferrare il frustino gettato in un angolo della cantina e correre dietro al compagno che camminava mezzo nudo sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato della servitù. Tutti loro sapevano che non dovevano nemmeno guardare di sfuggita il biondo compagno del loro signore, specie se era nudo.

Il lycan era stato accecato perché aveva spiato William.

Era stato privato dell’udito perché aveva origliato mentre facevano sesso.

Era stato evirato perché aveva provato a portarselo a letto, e questa azione gli era costata tutto quello che aveva dovuto subire.

Non era la prima volta che il _maestro_ massacrava chi lo aveva guardato troppo a lungo e non sarebbe stata nemmeno l'ultima; perché William si divertiva un mondo a farlo ingelosire.

E questo gioco andava avanti da circa cinquecento anni.

 

 


End file.
